Blake vs Greninja
Blake vs Greninja is ZackAttackX's ninety-fifth DBX. Description RWBY vs Pokemon! The cat faunus takes on the Ninja Pokemon - blink and you'll miss it! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Vale - RWBY. Blake hopped from rooftop to rooftop - the sooner she could escape the city the better. She continued on the way to the port, when she felt a presence nearby, forcing her to stop. "Who's there?" she demanded to know. The response she got was a Water Shuriken fired at her neck, which she flipped away from as a Greninja landed in front of her, daring her to attack. "I seriously don't have time for this." she spat, but the Ninja Pokemon wasn't having it, charging another Water Shuriken, which Blake cut through with her Gambol Shroud. "Fine, guess I have no choice." HERE WE GO! Greninja rushed at Blake who swung with a crosscut, but Greninja vanished in front of the faunus and reappeared behind her, striking her with Shadow Sneak. Blake staggered forward and the Ninja Pokemon swung again, this time Blake dodged using her Semblance. Blake leaped into the air and fired down at Greninja, who casually dodged all the bullets from Blake's weapon. He threw out another Water Shuriken, which Blake slashed through with a vertical slash. She landed on the rooftop and continued firing on Greninja. The Pokemon flipped to dodge them, but mistimed their evasive maneuver, nearly falling off the roof. Blake capitalized with a punt to Greninja's chest, knocking him off the building. The falling Pokemon quickly shot out its tongue, which wrapped around Blake as the Pokemon yanked her off the roof as well. As Greninja reeled Blake in, he struck her with cuts to the face before he threw her to the ground. Blake used her cat-like reflexes to land comfortably in a back alley as Greninja attacked with Cut. Blake was able to fend off the assault with her own cuts with her weapon, then used her Semblance again to sneak behind the Ninja Pokemon and slash him across the back. Greninja tumbled forwards and Blake extended her Gambol Shroud to wrap around Greninja, slamming him into the wall of the building. She then sent a current of electricity down the whip, electrocuting the Pokemon. Greninja yelled in pain and started to charge up a Water Shuriken, aiming for Blake's hands. The faunus quickly recalled her weapon and pulled away from the attack, allowing it to hit the wall behind her. Blake then fired electrical rounds of Dust energy at her opponent, who dodged them all with his incredible reflexes, slashing her with an Aerial Ace to the midsection, knocking her into the air, where he followed up with rapid kicks and striking her downwards with a Water Pulse. Blake hit the ground hard, down but not out. Greninja knew this and started to charge up a Hydro Pump. As he charged the attack, Blake got an idea. She threw her weapon into a wall behind Greninja and as he fired, she jumped away, swinging from the implemented weapon and kicking Greninja in the side of the head, knocking the Pokemon to the ground. Blake then went to stab Greninja in the back of the neck, but the Ninja Pokemon quickly dodged with Shadow Sneak, striking the cat faunus with a somersault kick, dazing her. Greninja then unloaded with Night Slash, striking Blake from multiple angles before blasting her into a collection of dumpsters, fully depleting her Aura. Blake slowly re-emerged from the mess, and Greninja fired an Ice Beam at her, looking to freeze her in place. Once more, Blake used her Semblance to dodge, allowing the Ice Beam to strike a stone clone she left in her place as she leaped into the air. She then threw her weapon at Greninja, tying him up with the string. She then sent a current of ice along the weapon, allowing it to freeze her opponent in place. With a quick withdrawal of her weapon, Greninja shattered into shards of ice. After sheathing her weapon, Blake left the alleyway, continuing her trek to the port. DBX! Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon Vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights